Die zweite Prophezeiung
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Geheimnisvoller Titel, nicht wahr? Aber geht es nun um Voldemort oder doch wieder jemanden anderen? Dazu müsst ihr es dann schon lesen. : Part 4 up! Ende...
1. Teil 1

Ich hab mir ja lange überlegt, was ich als nächstes rausgebe und ich denke, ich hätte vielleicht noch ne Shortstory dazwischen quetschen sollen, aber... Nya, ich kenn mich, ihr kennt mich, ich kann meine **Rewu-Sucht** nur schwer befriedigen und so ne längere Story wirft meistens auch **mehr** ab. ::bg:: Also enttäuscht mich auch nicht, ja? **Rewuen!!! **::smile::

Was soll ich zur Story direkt sagen? ::denk:: Sie hat nur vier Teile, was euch natürlich wieder nicht gefallen wird. Das Positive ist aber, dass die Chaps länger als gewöhnlich sind. Und da meine **Beta Maia (::knutsch::)** gute Arbeit geleistet hat, wird die Story euch vielleicht einiges an Freude bereiten. Es geht natürlich um **Harry & Draco**, aber ich habe noch ein **weiteres Pärchen** eingebaut, mit dem _so_ sicher keiner gerechnet hätte. Und ich denke, dieses Pärchen macht die Story zu etwas Besonderem. Nya, lasst euch überraschen. =)

. . .

Zur Story:

Disclaimer steht nun in meiner Bio. ::Zunge rausstreck::

Slash, nur Lime, H/D, und noch wer anderes () Romance – Drama – Humor

Teil 1/4

. . .

* * *

. . .

_**Teil 1:**_

_. . ._

Plötzlich standen sie wieder voreinander. Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren. Dies sollte nun also die Stunde sein, in der sich das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden würde, ja?

Harry stand mit einigem Abstand von Tom Riddle entfernt. Heute fanden sie ihren Meister. Es würde sich entscheiden, ob Gut oder Böse die Welt beherrschen sollte.

„Tja, lang hat's gedauert, Harry.", begann Voldemort mit einem seltsamen Lächeln. „Aber ich habe gewusst, dass wir uns noch einmal begegnen werden. Allerdings hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass sich dann gleich alles entscheiden soll. Ich oder du - wie lange habe ich auf diese verdammte Prophezeiung gewartet? Aber nun, nun kann ich mich endlich von dieser Last befreien."

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Eine falsche Bewegung und sein Schicksal war besiegelt.

Er würde nicht den Anfang machen, sondern warten, was sein Gegner plante.

„Sieh dich nur einmal um, Harry. Die Chancen stehen achtzig zu zwanzig gegen dich und deine Leute. Meine treue Gefolgschaft hat über zwei Drittel von ihnen bereits erledigt. Meinst du nicht, du solltest sie deine Helfer schonen? Lass sie sich ergeben, wir tragen es untereinander aus und wenn du mich besiegen solltest, kannst du sie wieder mitnehmen. Meine Diener werden deine gehen lassen. Das ist nur gerecht." Voldemort machte ein scheinbar gutmütiges Gesicht.

„Erzähl du mir nichts von Gerechtigkeit!", donnerte Harry ihm entgegen. „Du kennst diese Tugend doch gar nicht. Du kennst keine einzige. Ein elender Sklaventreiber und blutrünstiger Mörder, nichts Anderes bist du gewesen und wirst du jemals sein!"

Auf Tom Riddles Gesicht zeichnete sich nun ein Grinsen ab und seine rotleuchtenden Augen glühten auf. „Ich wusste immer, dass du mich durchschaut hast." Dann lachte er unheimlich. Es schallte über die Lichtung auf der sie standen und war sicher bis ins nächste Dorf zu hören.

Harry schauderte, obwohl er schon Schlimmeres gesehen und gehört hatte, und sein Hass stieg beinahe ins Unermessliche. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Fläche hinter seinem Gegenübers schweifen und sah Menschen am Boden liegen, andere kämpfen. Zaubersprüche hallte durch die immer bedrohlicher erscheinende Dunkelheit und Lichtstrahlen in allen Farben blitzten zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Er hörte Schreie, Rufe und zwischendrin immer wieder doch nur das unheimliche Rascheln der Bäume, die sich in leichtem Wind wogen.

„Worauf wartest du, Harry?", fragte Voldemort plötzlich. „Willst du es nicht endlich hinter dich bringen?"

Harry blickte ihn erneut direkt an. Das entstellte Gesicht des Dunklen Lords jagte ihm keine Angst mehr ein, genau wie die Augen und die Stimme. Das Einzige, was er fürchtete, war dieser Zauberstab, der die gleiche Kraft besaß wie sein eigner. Und Harry wusste, was er damit schon alles getan hatte. Viele Menschen hatte er umbringen müssen, um andere Menschen, Freunde, zu retten. Nun sollte er Voldemort töten. Das war seine Bestimmung, oder nicht?

Keine zwei Jahre war es her, da hätte er sich ihm zum offenen Kampf gestellt. In der Zeit hatte man ihm all seine Hoffnung geraubt. Was hätte er damals zu verlieren gehabt? Doch die Zeiten hatten sich erneut geändert und auf einmal war ihm das Leben wieder etwas wert gewesen.

Er hatte den Kampf noch einmal aufgenommen, sich von Rückschlägen nicht mehr beeinflussen lassen. Natürlich wusste er, dass alles irgendwann zurückkommen würde, aber an diesem Punkt war er noch nicht angekommen und er hatte den Gedanken daran immer verdrängt.

Und nun? Er sollte kämpfen. Gegen das Wesen, das seine Eltern, einige seiner Freunde, seinen Paten und so viele andere Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten, umgebracht hatte. Gegen Lord Voldemort persönlich.

Plötzlich war ihm schrecklich übel. Er hatte Angst. Jahrelang hatte er _seinen_ Namen benutzt, während andere zusammenzuckten, hatte nicht den geringsten Respekt gegenüber diesem Zauberer gezeigt. Auch jetzt war es die größte Verachtung, der tiefste Hass, den er in sich trug, aber er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Oder zumindest nicht allein.

Beistand, das war es, wonach er sich sehnte. Nach jemandem, der ihn unterstützte, ihm Mut machte - für den es sich lohnte, noch zu kämpfen.

Harry merkte, dass er schwitzte, obwohl es kühl war. Seine Hände waren nass, der Zauberstab zitterte zwischen seinen Fingern.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, noch zu warten. Er sollte es beenden. Ein für alle mal. Schließlich kämpfte er doch mit allen hier, für alle - für die Welt. Seine Welt.

Langsam hob er den Zauberstab.

Voldemort starrte ihn an. „Du bist also bereit?"

Harry nickte nur leicht.

„Dann zeig mir, was Dumbledore dir beigebracht hat; ob er dir ein genauso guter Lehrer war wie mir anfangs."

Der Name des alten Schulleiters von Hogwarts war ein Stich mitten in Harrys Herz. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, he?", rief er und kämpfte seine Trauer nieder.„Los, jetzt kannst du es mir doch verraten!"

„Vielleicht später einmal.", antwortete sein Gegner beinahe spöttisch.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie Harry ihm entgegen. Es war das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war.

Der Zauberspruch verfehlte sein Ziel nur sehr knapp. Voldemort lächelte. „Lass den Kinderkram. Du hast ja wohl mehr drauf, oder etwa nicht?"

Wutentbrannt wollte Harry den nächsten Spruch abfeuern, als plötzlich jemand hinter Voldemort auftauchte.

„Lord!"

Harry blieben seine Worte im Hals stecken und er starrte auf in Schwarz gekleidete Person. Ein Todesser!

Voldemort machte einen Schritt nach hinten, um zu ihn anzusehen, ließ Harry dabei allerdings nicht aus den Augen.

„Ah, mein Sohn."

Harry stutzte. Sohn?

Der offensichtlich jüngere Mann ging an Riddle vorbei und kam auf Harry zu. „Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr ihn endlich." Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, so dass Harry sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

„Ja, nun ist die Stunde gekommen, in der ich uns den Weg in unsere Zukunft ebne.", entgegnete Voldemort zufrieden.

Als der Todesser noch kaum drei Meter von Harry entfernt war, lüftete er seine Kapuze. Blonde Haare fielen heraus und dann erkannte Harry das blasse Gesicht.

„Malfoy.", hauchte er, weil ihm einfach die Luft ausgegangen war. Diese Überraschung war doch zu groß.

„Hallo Potter.", grüßte Draco ihn mit seinem üblichen hämischen Grinsen. „Da hat der Meister dich jetzt doch dran gekriegt. Ich hätte gedacht, du wärst schlauer, als dich einfach auszuliefern."

„Ich muss mich wenigstens nicht unter einer Kapuze verstecken.", konterte Harry spontan. In ihm zog sich alles zusammen. Gegen Voldemort und einen Todesser hatte er allein keine Chance.

Draco kam immer weiter auf ihn zu. „Was hast du nun vor mit ihm?", rief er Voldemort zu, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Was glaubst du denn?", kam es als Antwort und wieder ertönte das grausame Lachen.

Plötzlich standen Harry und Draco nur noch eine Armlänge entfernt voneinander.

Dracos Grinsen war verschwunden. „Kannst du Schmerzen vertragen, Potter?", fragte er.

Einen Moment lang starrte Harry sein Gegenüber einfach nur an. „Mehr als du glauben magst.", presste er dann zwischen vor Wut zitternden Lippen hervor.

„Sohn, komm wieder her!", rief Riddle hinter ihnen. „Überlass das mir."

„Ja. - Ja, Moment.", meinte Draco und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. Mit gesenkter Stimme, so dass es wirklich nur noch ein Flüstern war, wisperte er: „Lange wird es nicht dauern, vertrau mir." Und dann lauter: „Genieß die letzten Minuten deines Lebens." Anschließend drehte er sich um und ging scheinbar arglos zu seinem Meister zurück.

In Harrys Gesicht spiegelte sich Verwunderung wider. Vertrau mir? Was sollte das heißen? Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht lange leiden musste, wenn Voldemort ihn erst mal in seiner Gewalt hatte, er würde ihn nicht ein weiteres Mal durch einen Zufall laufen lassen.

„Da staunst du, was, Harry?", rief Riddle nun. „Aber ich kann es dir erklären, wenn du willst. Draco ist nicht mein richtiger Sohn, aber er ist der Nachfahre meines treusten Anhängers. Lucius genoss mein blindes Vertrauen. Und dies gilt nun auch für Draco. Das macht ihn einem Sohn gleichwertig."

Es interessierte Harry nicht. Aber irgendwie beruhigte es ihn, dass Draco nicht wirklich Voldemorts Sohn war. Das würde seine Chancen und die der Welt doch noch einmal beträchtlich verringern. Obwohl er sich in diesem Moment auch eingestehen musste, dass es irgendwie egal schien, wenn Draco Voldemort ein genauso bedingungsloser Diener war, wie Lucius Malfoy es gewesen war.

Nun sah er, wie Draco noch etwas zu seinem Meister sagte, sich dann die Kapuze wieder überstöbte und davonging. „Wie sehen uns im Jenseits!", rief er Harry abschließend zu.

Im nächsten Moment donnerte Voldemort Harry ein „Crucio!" entgegen und Harry spürte, wie ein ganzes Meer Stecknadeln seine Eingeweide durchstachen. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz und lag bereits im nächsten Moment am Boden.

_Kämpfen_, erklang seine innere Stimme, _du musst kämpfen. Du darfst dich ihm nicht so einfach ausliefern._

Obwohl alles in ihm brannte, setzte er sich auf. Ein Augenblick später war der Schmerz weg.

Voldemort stand nun nicht mehr weit von ihm entfernt und betrachtete ihn spöttisch. „Das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack."

„Das auch!", schrie es da plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit. „Stupify!"

Voldemort erstarrte sofort in seiner Bewegung.

Im selben Moment apparierte Draco neben Harry. „Steh auf!", schrie er. „Auf zwei. Avada..."

Alles ging unglaublich schnell. Harry stand, bevor er es sich selber erklären konnte, und schrie wie noch nie in seinem Leben und mit aller Gewalt, die er besaß: „Avada Kadavra!"

Er übertönte fast Dracos Ruf, der mit nicht weniger Kraft den Todesfluch auf seinen Meister schleuderte.

Und plötzlich riss es ihn von den Füßen, er landete unsanft auf dem Boden und spürte nur noch einen Körper neben sich, eine Hand, die seinen Kopf auf die Erde drückte, bevor ein markerschütternder Schrei erklang und ein grellroter Blitz die Lichtung für einen Moment in Flammen stehen ließ. Gleichzeitig vernahm Harry einen erstickten Aufschrei neben sich.

Dann war alles still. Es war die lauteste Stille, die Harry jemals vernommen hatte. Der Schrei klang in seinem Kopf nach und er spürte die Erde unter sich beben. Langsam hob er den Blick. Die Hand auf seinem Haar wurde zurückgezogen.

Schnell wandte Harry sich Draco zu, denn er war es, der neben ihm lag. „Wie -?"

„Später.", wisperte Draco und er sah noch blasser aus als sonst. „Es ist vorbei." Dann sank sein Kopf leblos auf den Waldboden.

„Draco?" Harry bekam ein wenig Panik. Er fühlte sofort nach dem Puls des anderen, doch der ging ganz ruhig und sein eigner Herzschlag wurde auch langsamer.

Er ließ den Blick über die Wiese schweifen. Totenstille herrschte, es war stockfinster, nicht mal der Mond schien. Aber das brachte Harry Sicherheit, so dass er sich einfach neben Draco legte, die Augen schloss und in seiner Erschöpfung versank.

. . . . .

Als Harry wieder erwachte, war es dämmrig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Uhr es war und im ersten Moment konnte er sich auch nicht erklären, wo er war. Aber dann fiel es ihm wieder ein und er setzte sich hektisch auf. Leere. Die gesamte Lichtung war leer. Wie konnte das sein? Wo waren sie alle hin, die toten Zauberer, seine Kämpfer und die Todesser?

Er blickt auf Draco hinab, der noch immer wie tot neben ihm lag. Sein Gesicht war seltsam verzerrt und die rechte Hand umklammerte das linke Handgelenk. Automatisch fühlte Harry nochmals nach dem Puls, er ging genauso gleichmäßig wie am Abend zuvor.

Kaum hatte Harry seine Hand weggezogen, rührte sich Draco. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf. Als er Harry ansah, zog sich seine Stirn kraus. „Potter, was -?", begann er, doch im nächsten Moment schien es ihm wieder einzufallen und sein Gesicht entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Ist es wirklich vorbei?", fragte Harry, als hätte es nie eine Pause zwischen ihren Gesprächsfetzen gegeben.

„Wenn wir nicht tot sind, dann, denke ich, schon.", antwortete Draco mit rauer Stimme.

„Aber wie -? Ich meine - Es war so ... einfach."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des blonden Jungen. „Ohne mich hättest du es nicht hinbekommen.", erklärte er. „Und ich ohne dich auch nicht.", schob er hinterher.

Harry ließ die Worte in sich sinken. Alleine hätte es keiner von beiden geschafft. Nur zusammen. Doch warum hatte Draco -? Natürlich, er hatte nichts gesagt, weil es einfach zu gefährlich gewesen wäre. Er hatte das Vertrauen seines Meisters nicht verlieren dürfen. Langsam dämmerte es Harry.

„Ja, aber - warum? Ich meine, du - als sein Nachfolger. Du hättest ... alles haben können."

Draco schloss die Augen. „Voldemort hat kein Leben geführt.", sagte er schlicht. „Wer will das schon?"

Und Harry verstand ihn. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Reviews, pleeeze! ::lieb guck::


	2. Teil 2

Nun ja... Das **neue Chap**. ::smile:: Dafür, dass meine ganzen Süßen **so lieb reviewt** haben.

Soll ich jetzt noch was sagen? Ja? Nein? – Ja, ich denke schon. An dieser Stelle hatte ich erst vor, eine kleine Parodie einzubauen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich dafür absolut nicht begabt bin und werde mich, da ich ja nun mal nicht gemein bin, mit Evillive allein über meine angebliche Arroganz unterhalten. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass über dieser Geschichte, an der mir wirklich viel liegt, ein Streit ausbricht. ::kopfschüttel:: Von dem her guckt euch die Dankes an und lest schön. ::smile::

.

**Thanx to...**

- _Maia May_: Ich hab auch zwei „Fehlerchen" gefunden und die hoffentlich ausgebessert. Ärgerlich, das Ganze. ::seufz:: Nya... Danke – du weißt schon. ::knuddel::

- _Angus the Cat_: Oh no, ein jagt wieder Hampfpollen. Mel, wie soll das nur weitergehen? ::schwer seufz::

- _Tarivi_: Meine drei Süßen zuerst, das find ich ja mal knuffig. ::g:: Muss dir auch sagen, das Lied, das du gehört hast, würd' ich mir auch mal anhören und gucken, wie gut es im Endeffekt auf die Story passt. Aber es gibt wirklich unheimliche Dinge. ::knuff::

- _Stella_: Erst mal hi. ::smile:: Natürlich schreib ich noch andere Stories. Du musst dir nur mal mein Profil angucken, da sind alle aufgelistet. Einfach oben (ja, genau da ::g::) auf meinen Namen klicken.

- _Lina_: Ich hab mich zwischendurch mal gefragt, in welch dunkler Stunde ich diesen Anfang geschrieben hab. ::lach::

- _Vanillia_: Na, das freut mich ja, dass ich dir mal nicht irgendwelche offenen Fragen beantworten muss. ::lach:: Ich geb's aber zu, der Anfang ist anders als alle anderen.

- _Kissymouse_: Hm... Idee? ::fragend guck:: Ich danke ja, aber was birgt die Story für ne Idee? =)

- _Schnecke_: Ich danke dir für die Info, dass es den Titel bereits gibt. Zum Glück hat bisher wohl niemand feststellen müssen, dass ich die Story irgendwo geklaut habe. Das hab ich glücklicherweise nicht nötig. ::smile:: Allerdings kann ich den Titel nicht ändern, weil ich sonst keinen Zusammenhang mehr zum Inhalt herstellen kann. Und das ist schon wichtig, wie du dieses Mal bereits sehen wirst. :)

- _mrsgaladriel_: Du stellst mir natürlich Fragen. Hab ja nichts Anderes erwartet. ::lach:: Aber ich kann nur sagen: Wart's ab. Ich gehe später auf die Prophezeiung ein und das zweite Pairing wird sich dir auch schnell rausstellen. Und hoffentlich nicht nur dir. ::g::

- _Megchen_: Hi Kleines. ::grinz:: Bin wirklich froh, dass der Anfang bei jedem bisher bei jedem gut angekommen ist. ::strahl::

- _DreamerNo.1_: Hey. ::strahl:: Über dein Rewu hab ich mich echt sehr gefreut (mal abgesehen von dem Berg Teddys ::knuddel::). Und ich warte noch immer sehnsüchtig auf deine Arbeit... ::drop:: Aber okay, ich bin nachsichtig, ich kenne es, wenn man weder Zeit noch Lust zu schreiben hat. Ehrlich, an was liegt es? Sprich! ::smile::

- _kokosnuss_: Weißt du, Großes, ich bin ja einiges gewöhnt von dir, aber... du willst mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass du ein Riddle-Fan bist? ::misstrauisch guck::

- _moonshine_: ::wink:: Ein wahrer Fan? ::grinst verlegen:: Ich glaub das immer nicht, aber da ihr ja noch immer hier seid... Trotz aller Arriganz. ::räusper:: Thx. :o)

- _Dark-Stuff_: Ich weiß, ich bin schlimm. Da fragt mich schon mal jemand, ob er meine Story haben darf und dann meld ich mich nicht... Es tut mir super dolle Leid, ich hatte in letzter Zeit einfach ne Menge um die Ohren. Gilt denn das Angebot noch? ::bittend guck::

- ja, und zu guter Letzt noch _Evillive_: Nun ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das hier überhaupt lesen wirst, aber ich schreibe es halt, um die ganze Sache nicht im Raum stehen zu lassen. Ich sag es dir nämlich ganz ehrlich - und das gilt auch für alle anderen, die meinen, mich als Person kritisieren zu müssen: Es ist mit eigentlich egal. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich nicht das A und O dieser Seite bin (will ich das sein?) und ich weiß auch, dass ich vielleicht manchmal ein wenig zu sehr um Feedback bettel. Aber mal ehrlich – schreibst du? Kannst du dir dann vielleicht vorstellen, dass es echt wenig erheiternd ist, wenn man nur 3 Reviews bekommt? Wir hier sind zum Großteil alle Autoren und wir können dir alle bestätigen, dass Feedback sehr wichtig ist, damit wir wissen, ob unser Zeug auch gelesen wird, denn sonst könnten wir viel Zeit und Mühe sparen. Von dem her sag ich jetzt einfach mal, dass ich dir danke, dass du meine Geschichten liest und dass du sie magst, aber es ist mir wirklich schnuppe, ob du nun meinst, ich würde mich „proklamieren", ich wäre überheblich oder arrogant. Das bin ich nämlich nicht und das kann ich auch mit gutem Gewissen behaupten. Ich nehme es sehr wohl als Kritik hin, dass dir das Betteln um Reviews und das Verteilen von Keksen, etc auf den Geist geht, du wirst aber weiterhin mit leben müssen, da sich bisher nämlich noch niemand beschwert hat. Dann lies bitte demnächst gleich den Text, dann musst du dich nicht weiter mit mir auseinandersetzen. Ich find's nur ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich hart, dass du a) anonym und b) das erste Mal reviewt hast. Du _kannst_ mich gar nicht kennen und ich hoffe, deine Einstellung wird sich noch ändern. ::nick:: Wenn nicht, tut's mir ehrlich Leid.

.

Na denn. Bis die Tage...

Hab euch lieb, LeakyC

. . .

Zur Story:

Disclaimer steht nun in meiner Bio. ::Zunge rausstreck::

Slash, nur Lime, H/D, und noch wer anderes () Romance – Drama – Humor

Teil 2/4

. . .

* * *

. . .

_**Teil 2:**_

_. . ._

„Die machen mich wahnsinnig!" Vor Wut schnaubend knallte Minerva McGonagall ihre Tasche auf den Tisch im Lehrerzimmer.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte ihre Kollegin und Freundin Salvea Sprout und legte ihr Buch weg.

„Nein, aber vielleicht unseren beiden Dummköpfen."

Die Professorin für Kräuterkunde seufzte, was bedeutete, dass sie genau wusste, von wem Minerva sprach.

„Mir geht das auf den Geist!", schimpfte diese nun. „Diese Spannung ist unübersehbar, doch die haben den ganzen Tag nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich anzugiften!"

„Spannung?" Salvea zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sie verschwanden fast in ihrer grauen, gekrausten Mähne.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass es dir nicht auch aufgefallen ist? Ich komm mir langsam so vor, als würde ich den Verstand verlieren. Albus hat letzte Woche gelacht, als hätte ich ihm schon lange keinen so guten Witz mehr erzählt. Dabei ist das so eindeutig. Diese Blicke, Merlin, wie schmachtend!" Die Verwandlungslehrerin hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet und schien kaum zu stoppen zu sein.

Dennoch hob ihre Freundin nun die Hände, brachte sie somit zum Schweigen.

Minerva holte tief Luft und seufzte dann langgezogen.

„Wovon redest du?", wollte Salvea wissen.

„Von Harry und Draco?!"

„Das war mir nun auch klar."

„Dann frag doch nicht so dämlich."

„Ich wollte wissen, wovon, nicht von wem du redest. Also?"

Minerva zückte ihren Zauberstab und wedelte damit vor Salveas Nase herum. „Sei nicht so frech, sonst kannst du was erleben!"

Ihre Kollegin grinste nur hämisch. „Tu dir nur keinen Zwang an. Die Ausrede möcht' ich dann hören. Du, die sich nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lässt -"

„Ist gut.", unterbrach die Ältere sie.

„Also?"

„Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass... Wie soll ich es sagen? Also, dass sich da etwas anbahnt, zwischen unseren Jüngsten."

Professor Sprout verschluckte sich glatt an ihrem Tee, an dem sie erwartungsvoll genippt hatte.

„Na, wenigstens lachst du nicht.", meinte Minerva sarkastisch.

„Was?", fragte ihre Freundin nun, scheinbar entsetzt, und überging den Kommentar.

„Bin ich denn die Einzige, die auf die beiden achtet?", stöhnte Minerva genervt.

„Ähm, ja?! Ich meine, nein, aber..."

„Ja, ist gut. Ihr werdet es schon sehen, ich habe -"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Draco kam herein.

„Morgen.", grüßte er die Professorinnen murmelnd und steuerte sogleich auf seinen Schrank mit Unterlagen zu, um einen Stapel neuer darin zu verwahren.

„Morgen ist gut, Draco, es ist bereits Mittag.", antwortete Salvea scherzend.

„Haben wir uns heute schon gesehen?", entgegnete Draco mürrisch und donnerte eine Schublade zu.

„Oh, da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune."

„Was hab ich gesagt?", flüsterte Minerva.

„Ist das ein Wunder, wenn -"

Ein zweites Mal öffnete sich die Tür und Harry trat herein. Draco verstummte sogleich und wandte sich mit böser Miene ab.

„Morgen!", grüßte Harry fröhlich und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben Minerva fallen.

Diese sah ihre Freundin an, deren Augenbrauen nur amüsiert zuckten.

„Du scheinst ja bestens gelaunt zu sein. Gibt es einen Grund dafür?", fragte Salvea neugierig.

„Ich denke nicht, nein. Ich finde, es ist einfach ein herrlicher Tag.", antwortete Harry strahlend. „Außerdem hab ich heute deutliche Fortschritte mit dem zweiten Jahrgang gemacht."

Aus Dracos Ecke kam ein seltsames Knurren.

Alle drei am Tisch wandten die Köpfe, doch Draco reagierte nicht. Er hatte seinen Blick stur auf eine Akte gerichtet.

Minervas Blick huschte zu Harry zurück und sie stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass dieser leise aufseufzte. Sie lag also tatsächlich nicht so falsch.

Sie stand auf und holte sich aus dem Regal am Fenster eine Tasse. „Tee, Harry?"

„Nein, danke. Ich bin so gut wie weg. Hab jetzt gleich wieder Unterricht." Er erhob sich ebenfalls, ging zu seinem Schränkchen gleich neben Dracos hinüber und öffnete die linke Tür. Während er etwas suchte, stieß das Holz an Dracos Ellenbogen.

Mit giftigem Blick wandte dieser sich von seinen Unterlagen ab und an den ehemaligen Gryffindor. „Könntest du vielleicht so ein bisschen aufpassen? Es gibt noch andere Menschen in deiner Umgebung."

Harry zog den Kopf aus dem Schrank heraus, steckte eine Pergamentrolle in seinen Umhang und sah Draco an. „Und könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen weniger schlechte Laune versprühen? Damit würdest du uns allen hier einen Gefallen tun."

Dracos Lippen wurden immer schmaler, als Harry sich abwandte und mit einem „Bis später!" aus dem Zimmer ging.

Minerva musste schmunzeln. Eigentlich gingen ihr diese Streitereien furchtbar auf den Keks, aber nun hatte Salvea auch endlich etwas davon mitbekommen und konnte sie in ihrer Theorie unterstützen.

Sie kehrte zum Tisch zurück und schenkte sich Tee ein.

„Draco, möchtest du etwas?"

Der blonde Mann sog tief Luft ein. „Nein danke. Ich geh mir jetzt nen Beruhigungstrank brauen und wenn ich damit fertig bin, denk ich mir irgendwas für diesen - diesen -"

„Draco!", meinte Salvea warnend.

„Ist doch wahr!", schimpfte der und verschwand dann, nicht ohne wie gewöhnlich die Tür gewohnt hinter sich zuzuknallen.

Seufzend blickte die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde nun Minerva wieder an.

Diese nippte mit wohlgefälligem Lächeln an ihrem Getränk.

„Was soll das Grinsen?" 

„Ich grinse nie."

„Nein, so wie jetzt eigentlich nicht."

„Was meinst du?"

„Was, wie du grinst?"

„Nein, zu den beiden."

„Albern. Wie die Kinder."

„Wie zwei verliebte Teenager."

„Ach Minerva, lass den Unsinn. Das sind zwei Männer, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten."

„Na ja, und? Immerhin haben sie gemeinsam den Dunklen Lord getötet und seltsamerweise haben sich ihre Wege bis heute nicht getrennt. Ich meine, es heißt ja ohnehin immer, Gegensätze würden sich anziehen, oder nicht?"

Salvea schien dennoch nicht überzeugt. „Ich weiß nicht, manchmal denke ich, Harry hätte das sicher auch allein geschafft."

Minerva sah sie strafend an. „Sag so was nicht. Draco hat Großes vollbracht. Ohne ihn wäre Albus -"

„Aber die Prophezeiung sagte..."

„Die Prophezeiung? Ich möchte ja nicht zynisch oder gemein Sybill gegenüber klingen, doch -"

„Dann sag es besser nicht."

„Okay, wenn du so an Prophezeiungen glaubst, dann sag ich dir nun auch mal etwas voraus." Minerva schloss die Augen, verzog den Mund so, dass ihre Lippen noch schmaler erschienen und setzte einen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sie summte kurz, dann sprach sie mit rauer Stimme: „Es mag sein das Jahr ihres 25. Geburtstages, an dem sie merken, dass es sie bindet aneinander auf ewig. Dass sie verstehen, warum sie einander begegneten, um zu lieben, zu geben, zu nehmen... Und um verdammt noch mal, ihrer Umgebung endlich Ruhe zu gönnen!" Bei ihrem letzten Satz hatte sie die Augen wieder geöffnet und ihr aufgebrachtes Inneres kam erneut zum Vorschein.

Salvea, die schweigend zugehört hatte, musste nun lachen. „Mein Liebe, du hast echt mal Urlaub nötig."

„Ich brauche nie Urlaub!", rief Minerva und gestikulierte dabei wild. „In den fast 33 Jahren, die ich nun schon an dieser Schule unterrichte, waren mir selbst die Ferien immer zu lang."

Ihre Freundin zog es offenbar vor, zu schweigen. Vielleicht fiel ihr aber auch einfach keine passende Antwort ein.

Zufrieden nahm Minerva ihren letzten Schluck Tee zu sich, stand auf und stürmte zur Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Zu Albus. Und danach findet ihr mich in meinem Büro."

Die Verwandlungslehrerin war schon fast zur Tür raus, da drehte sich Salvea um. „Minerva?"

„Ja, was ist denn noch?"

„Deine Tasche."

Sich über sich selbst ärgernd stapfte Minerva zurück zum Tisch und raffte ihr Hab und Gut an sich.

„Guck nicht so böse."

„Ich gucke, wie ich will."

„Du bist keinen Deut besser als die beiden. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du keine Kinder hast..."

„Ich warne dich!"

Salvea seufzte ergeben.

Erneut war Minerva fast an der Tür, als sich ihre Kollegin wiederholt meldete: „Frag Albus, ob er eine Woche mit dir in den Urlaub fährt. Wir schaffen das hier auch allein." Dabei lächelte sie so selbstgefällig und wissend, dass Minerva sie gern gesteinigt hätte. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Gut, ich habe dich gewarnt. Capra!"

Salvea konnte nur noch überrascht gucken, denn im nächsten Moment war sie eine weißgraue Ziege.

„Fünf Minuten, zur Strafe.", meinte Minerva noch und verließ dann den Raum. Fröhlich summend machte sie sich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro.

. . . . .

Am Abend musste Harry zu Draco in den Kerker hinunter. Er wollte mit den Drittklässlern morgen die nächste Einheit beginnen und dazu benötigte er einen Irrwicht. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte Minerva gemeint, er sollte Draco fragen, der hätte neulich etwas erwähnt.

Seufzend stand er nun vor der schweren Holztür. Auf in den Kampf. Denn nichts weiter war es seit Wochen.

Draco hatte sich verändert. Ein weiteres Mal. Und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Vielleicht war es die Dunkelheit hier unten oder die Dämpfe der Zaubertränke. Immerhin war Snape auch nie ganz normal gewesen...

Er klopfte und es hallte im ganzen Gang wider.

„Ja?", hörte er es gedämpft von innen her und betrat den Raum.

Draco saß an seinem Schreibtisch über - wie es Harry schien - einen Haufen, wie es Harry schien, Hausarbeiten gebeugt und betrachtete ihn nun missbilligend. „Kann ich was für dich tun oder bist du nur hier, um mich zu ärgern?"

Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen und drehte den Kopf weg. Bei Merlin, warum war der andere nur so schwierig? Was hatte er denn getan?

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du weißt, wo sich momentan ein Irrwicht im Schloss befindet.", erklärte er dann, ruhig und freundlich, und trat an den Schreibtisch.

„Ah, willst du deinen armen Schülern wieder Angst einjagen?"

Plötzlich wurde es Harry zuviel. Mit einer einzigen Armbewegung fegte er die Pergamentrollen beiseite und stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch. „Es reicht! Ich will nur eine Antwort, anschließend kannst du dich hier unten wieder eingraben."

Dracos Blick wanderte von Harrys Gesicht auf den Boden, wo nun ein paar der Hausarbeiten lagen, und wieder zurück. „Und du glaubst, dass du so eine Antwort bekommst?"

Harrys Kopf sank zwischen seine Schulterblätter. „Du wirst ihm immer ähnlicher, weißt du das?"

Draco schwieg, hielt aber seinem Blick stand.

„Ich versteh dich nicht mehr.", flüsterte Harry. „Was hat sich geändert?"

„Vieles, Harry, vieles.", antwortete der Blonde und wandte den Blick ab. Auf einmal bröckelte es an der Fassade...

"Erklär es mir, bitte!", sagte Harry eindringlich, doch Draco schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. „Bitte, geh!"

Harry tat es. Es war das einzig Vernünftige, das wusste er. Wenn Draco nicht reden wollte, würde er auch nichts aus ihm heraus bekommen.

Nun hatte er zwar keine Antwort auf die Irrwicht-Frage erhalten, aber immerhin wusste er nun, dass Draco etwas bedrückte. Sie waren nie enge Freunde gewesen, eher seit eh und je wie Katz und Maus, und trotzdem... Hatten sie nicht seit dem Tag ihres Sieges über Voldemort immer zusammen gehalten? Hatte Harry nicht für Draco eingestanden und ihn somit vor Askaban bewahrt? Und hatte nicht Draco herausgefunden, wo Albus gefangen gehalten worden war? Sie hatten sich beide eine Menge zu verdanken. Und wahrscheinlich waren sie sich viel ähnlicher, als sie es zu glauben wagten...

. . . . .

* * *


	3. Teil 3

Endlich das neue Chap. Sorry, dass ich euch doch **fast vier Wochen** lang hab warten lassen. Hatte **verschiedene Umstände**. Und dann gibt es ja noch mein Beta, das mich beeinflusst hat. (::Maia knuddel::)

Der **vorletzte Teil**, wow! ::lach:: Diesmal hab ich kein liebeswertes Review bekommen... Dafür aber **14** andere. ::strahl:: Nur irgendwer hat das vergessen zu rewun. Ach nee, das war ja Evillive. Okay, ich verzeih euch. ::knuddel::

**Danke schön diesemal an...**

- _Tarivi_: Mal wieder die Erste. ::Keks zum Cappu reich:: :knuddel:: Ich schreib doch alles nur, damit es dir gut geht. ::zwinker::

- _Vanillia_: Wenn meine Stories ja mal so professionell wie deine Reviews wäre. ::lach:: Thx!

- _amelie_: Danke, aber... Den Tod von Voldemort schreib ich wohl nie wieder. Das war anstrengend. ::immer noch Schweiß auf der Stirn hat::

- _kokosnuss_: Hm, interpretieren ist immer schön. Aber mach langsam, es kommt schon noch was raus. ::smile:: PS: Ich hätt' dann gern mal ein Bildchen von Riddle. ::g::

- _The Snitch_: Das tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich hab deine Review wohl nicht bekommen, sonst hätte ich dich erwähnt. ::beteuer:: Wie gefällt dir denn die Story nun?

- _mrsgaladriel_: Draco hat immer ein Problem, oder? Und wenn's nur Harry ist. ::bg:: Aber hey, thx für die Aufmunterung in der letzten Rewu. ::knuddel::

- _cat-68_: Das mit dem schnell hat nicht gleich funktioniert. Ich hoffe, du bist trotzdem noch im Boot. ::smile::

- _Amunet_: Och Gott. ::lach:: Hab ich jemals um negatives Feedback gebettelt? ::smile::

- _Lady Malfoy I_: Drei Worte? Drei Buchstaben: Thx. ::g::

- _Maia May_: Ist eigentlich immer schade, wenn man die tory schon gebetat hat, hm? Ich danke dir aber trotzdem noch mal für die Review. ::knuddel::

- _Megchen_: Oh, wie ich es mag, dich zu verwirren. ::lüstern guck:: (Beta gibt's, wenn wir mal wieder länger als 10Min gequatscht haben, okay?)

- _Blacklight_: Du warst die Dritte, die mir das mit dem Titel gesagt hat. Trotzdem danke. :)

- _moonshine_: Schön, dass du es trotzdem noch gemerkt hast, dass du noch nicht reviewt hattest. ::smile:: Auf dich ist halt doch Verlass. ::knuddel::

- _Pitvansee_: Ww, man lechzt nach mehr? ::rot wird:: Danke übrigens für die Kommis zu den Shortstories. ::Keks geb::

.

Okay, wir haben es geschafft. ::strahl::

Viel Spaß beim ... ::g:: Nya, ihr werdet sehen. =)

LeakyC

. . .

Zur Story:

Disclaimer steht nun in meiner Bio. ::Zunge rausstreck::

Slash, diesmal Lemon, H/D, und noch wer Anderes () Romance – Drama – Humor

Teil 3/4

. . .

* * *

. . .

_Teil 3:_

_._

Zwei Tage später war es dann an Draco, Harry in seinem Zimmer zu besuchen. Ihm blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart. Warum musste ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr ausgerechnet eine fächerübergreifende Arbeit in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste stattfinden?

Energisch klopfte er an die Holztür zu Harrys Büro.

„Herein.", erklang es und Draco betrat den kerzenbeschienenen Raum.

„Draco?" Harry war eindeutig verwirrt, obwohl sie sich an diesem Tag schon mehrmals gesehen hatten.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer schloss die Tür und stellte sich vor Harrys Schreibtisch. „Ich muss was mit dir besprechen."

Harry klappte seine Mappe zu und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Offensichtlich dachte er an etwas Anderes, als das, was nun kommen sollte.

„McGonagall konnte mir nicht weiterhelfen." Wie er es liebte, ihn zu provozieren.

Der Dunkelhaarige runzelte die Stirn. Ja, sicher, McGonagall passte nicht in seine Vermutungen.

„Ich rede von dem Projekt, das wir mit den Fünftklässlern nächste Woche beginnen sollen."

Harrys Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe, dann fing er sich jedoch wieder.

Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich schadenfroh. „Welche Lektion hattest du vorgeschlagen?"

„Versteinerungen.", antwortete Harry nach kurzem Zögern und fixierte den ehemaligen Slytherin genau.

„Ah, das trifft sich gut. Dann werde ich mir mal ein paar nette Tränke ausdenken. Und wehe -"

„Warum bist du wirklich hier, Draco?", fragte Harry da plötzlich. Er war aufgestanden und um den Tisch herum gekommen.

Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an. Dann lächelte er hämisch. „Auf jeden Fall nicht, um mit dir zu _reden_."

„Ah, gut."

Im nächsten Moment befand sich Draco in einem Stuhl, Harry stand über ihn gebeugt und seine Augen bohrten sich tief in Dracos Inneres.

„Was wird das?", fragte dieser ein wenig erschrocken.

„Ich weiß nicht, mir war mal so.", erwiderte Harry leichthin.

Dracos Blick wanderte über das Gesicht und den Oberkörper des anderen. Ja, er kannte diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Den hatte Harry auch gehabt, als sie in der Nacht nach ihrem Abschluss an der Universität für Magisches und Mystisches schonungslos übereinander hergefallen waren. Wochenlang hatten sie nacheinander gelechzt und nun das... Es wiederholte sich. Dracos Laune hatte seiner Lust keinen Abbruch getan. Er wollte Harry. Mittlerweile konnte er die Tage schon nicht mehr zählen.

Nach ihrer ersten und bisher einzigen Nacht waren sie mit einem riesigen Kater aufgewacht und hatten sich danach geschworen, sowohl die Finger voneinander als auch vom Alkohol zu lassen. Doch irgendwann war Draco aufgefallen, dass ihm das nicht so leicht fiel wie angenommen. Seit ihrem Abschluss arbeiteten sie nun bereits über zwei Jahre an dieser Schule und seit ein paar Wochen... Nun ja...

„Kannst du dich erinnern, was wir uns damals geschworen haben?", wollte er nun von Harry wissen.

Der grinste. „Als ob ich nicht wüsste, was du wirklich denkst."

„Ach ja?"

Harry griff an Dracos Kragen und zerrte ihn zu sich hinauf, presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Draco ließ sich darauf ein. Bei Merlin, warum jetzt noch nein sagen? Sein Körper schrie nach mehr, Harry war hier und es schien eindeutig, dass auch er ihn wollte.

Er brach den Kuss ab und sah sich um. „Dein Schlafzimmer?"

Grinsend deutete Harry mit einem Kopfnicken nach links. Dann begann er, Dracos Umhang zu öffnen und ihn abzustreifen. Der dunkle Stoff glitt zu Boden, gefolgt von einem weiteren Umhang, diesmal Harrys, und während Draco das Hemd des anderen aufknöpfte, schob er ihn in Richtung Tür. Dort presste er den Gleichaltrigen an das Holz und setzte die ersten Küsse auf dessen leichte gebräunte Brust.

Harry stöhnte leise.

Draco genoss jede Sekunde, jede Berührung und jeden Laut. Das Warten hatte sich gelohnt.

Harrys Hände fanden den Weg über seinen Rücken in seine Haare, zogen ihn hinauf und dann küssten sie sich erneut.

Draco drückte die Türklinke hinunter und zusammen stolperten sie zum Bett hinüber, landeten in den kühlen Kissen und Decken. Er streifte Harry sein Hemd von den Schultern und liebkoste ausführlich Schlüsselbein und Brustwarzen.

Harry biss sich erregt auf die Unterlippe, kam ihm entgegen; es war fast schon zu deutlich zu sehen, dass er mehr wollte.

Draco ließ sich ebenfalls sein Hemd und gleich darauf die Hose ausziehen.

Die ganze Zeit schwiegen sie. Erst, als auch Harry nur noch seine Boxershorts trug und Draco in einem Anflug von Sanftmut sein Gesicht streichelte, meinte der Dunkelhaarige: „Ich hätte es ehrlich nicht geglaubt."

„Was?"

„Dass wir noch einmal zusammen im Bett landen."

Draco musste grinsen. „Soll ich gehen?"

„Bloß nicht." Harry umklammerte seine Schultern. „Wir sind noch lang nicht fertig." Zärtlich knabberte er Dracos Halslinie hinauf bis zum Ohrläppchen und entlockte ihm das erste Mal ein Stöhnen. „Na, das klingt doch vielversprechend."

Danach wurde erneut eine Weile kein Wort gesprochen.

Irgendwann erlöste Draco Harrys Erektion aus dem engen Stoff, der sie umgab und streichelte mit Hingabe den gesamten Körper unter sich. Harry war mindestens genauso hungrig wie er, er kam jeder Berührung entgegen, um so viel wie möglich davon zu bekommen.

„Merlin, hast du es so nötig?", keuchte Draco, als Harry ihn aus einem Kuss entließ.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Körper bebte im Takt des heftigen Atems, als er nickte. „Du etwa nicht?"

Draco musste erneut grinsen über diese Dreistigkeit des anderen, wusste jedoch, dass er Recht hatte. Mit seiner rechten Hand fuhr er über Harrys Bauch, über die Lenden und seinen Penis, zwischen seine Beine und spreizte diese.

Harry entfuhr ein genießerisches Seufzen.

„Du weißt, was jetzt kommt?"

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten.", entgegnete er und sah Draco an.

Dieses Grün brachte Draco beinahe um den Verstand. Das hatte es schon in ihrer ersten Nacht und das würde es immer wieder tun, wenn sie noch einmal in eine solche Situation kamen. Er wusste einfach zuviel von ihm. Und dann zeigte er ihm so schamlos, wie sehr er ihn begehrte, das war doch nicht normal!

Er legte sich zwischen Harrys Beine, die ihn sogleich umfingen und drang sachte in den Dunkelhaarigen ein. Nun umgab ihn eine vollkommene und niemals so gut empfundene Hitze.

Harry keuchte leise, als er sich zu bewegen begann. Seine Hände umklammerten Dracos Schultern und er glich sich dem Rhythmus an.

Draco drückte seine Stirn an Harrys, stieß tiefer und tiefer in ihn, stöhnte leise in das Ohr des anderen, wie auch der es tat.

Er kannte es schon, er hatte es bereits einmal erlebt. Harrys flachen Atem, ihre vor Lust bebenden Körper, der Rausch,... Und trotzdem war etwas anders. Der Alkohol fehlte, okay. Aber änderte das etwas an den Gefühlen?

Dracos Gedanken verschwammen, als er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Harry unter ihm genoss in vollen Zügen, etwas derart Erotisches hatte Draco noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Als Harry kam, drängte er sich ihm entgegen; Draco versank in neuen, nie erahnten Tiefen und wurde selbst vom Strudel der Leidenschaft mitgerissen.

Als er seinen verschwitzten und noch immer zitternden Körper von Harrys löste, hielt dieser ihn fest. „Bleib bitte hier heute Nacht."

Draco hatte in diesem Moment nicht mal daran gedacht, zu gehen, aber dass Harry diese Befürchtung hatte, freute ihn irgendwie. Und dann waren da wieder diese Gedanken um sein Inneres und die Frage, warum genau er sich verändert hatte...

. . .

Am nächsten Morgen stand Minerva bei Dumbledore vor dem Schreibtisch und beobachtete den Direktor, wie er drei Unterschriften unter verschiedene Formulare malte.

„Ich sag's dir, jetzt bin ich fast hundertprozentig davon überzeugt, dass wir uns in nächster Zeit damit anfreunden werden müssen, dass die zwei in einem Zimmer schlafen."

„Minerva, ich bitte dich.", meinte Albus und betrachtete sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Ich weiß immer -"

„Was in diesem Schloss vor sich geht, ja, ich weiß. Und ich wette mit dir, diesmal weißt du es nicht."

„Gut, gehen wir die Wette ein. Dein Einsatz?"

Überrascht blickte Minerva ihren Vorgesetzten und guten Freund an. Dann räusperte sie sich und machte eine unbeholfene Handbewegung.

„Ich würde vorschlagen", kam es da aus der Fensternische, in der sich Iolanda verkrochen hatte, um einen Blick auf die Ländereien zu werfen, „wenn sie verliert, fährt sie eine Woche mit dir in den Urlaub. Minerva würde dich nämlich niemals sonst darum bitten."

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Dumbledore sein Gegenüber.

Minerva wurde prompt rot und warf einen bösen Blick in Richtung purpurnen Vorhang, hinter dem sich Iolanda versteckt hielt. „Ähm, ja...", nuschelte sie dann. „Dein Einsatz?"

„Du hast nen Wunsch frei, wenn ich verlieren sollte.", erwiderte Albus und lehnte sich in seinem großen Stuhl zurück.

Auf Minervas Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit. „Okay." Sie reichte dem weißbartigen Mann über den Tisch hinweg eine Hand und er schlug ein.

Da kam die Kräuterkundelehrerin hinter dem Vorhang hervor. „Na dann hätten wir das ja auch geklärt." Mit einem Blick auf Minerva meinte sie dann. „Du guckst im Übrigen seit Tagen selbst wie ein verliebter Teeny."

Empört wandte Minerva sich um.

„Komm schon, Albus, selbst dir ist das Grinsen aufgefallen, oder?"

„Was soll das?", fuhr die Verwandlungslehrerin dazwischen.

Dumbledore schmunzelte nur.

Schnaubend machte Minerva sich nun auf den Weg zur Tür. „Lacht ihr nur, wenn ich gewinne, werdet ihr schon sehen, was euch blüht."

„Was macht dich eigentlich so sicher, dass du gewinnst?", wollte ihre Freundin wissen.

Mit gehässigem Grinsen drehte Minerva sich um. „Ich hab da was gehört."

„Wie gehört?" Iolanda bekam große Augen.

„Na ja, was sollte ich denn machen? Ich hab Draco in dem Raum verschwinden sehen und als ich zehn Minuten später erneut an der Tür vorbeikam, hab ich es halt gehört."

„Du hast gelauscht!", empörte sich Iolanda.

„Sei bitte nicht albern!"

Die grauhaarige Frau wandte sich nun an Albus, der allerdings nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln in seinem Stuhl saß und Minerva musterte.

„Bis später!", flötete die und verschwand dann.

. . .

Sobald Harry an diesem Tag den Unterricht beendet hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dracos Büro.

Der ehemalige Slytherin war am Morgen, als Harry aufgewacht war, nicht mehr dagewesen und auch wenn Harry es sich zuerst nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, gefallen hatte ihm das ganz und gar nicht.

Er klopfte und wartete.

Keine Antwort.

„Draco?" Er pochte erneut an das kalte Holz.

Nichts.

„Leck mich!", zischte Harry und wollte sich umwenden.

„Aber gern.", sagte da plötzlich jemand hinter ihm.

Erschrocken fuhr der Dunkelhaarige herum.

„Na, erschrocken?" Draco grinste.

„Na, auf der Flucht?", äffte Harry ihn nach.

Irritiert blickte der Blonde ihn an.

„Heute morgen...", half er ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Was soll gewesen sein?"

„Wann bist du gegangen? Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem ich eingeschlafen war, oder doch schon nach zehn Minuten?"

„Häh? Was soll das denn jetzt?"

Harry schwieg und blickte wütend zu Boden. Irgendwie wusste er, dass er sich lächerlich machte und trotzdem war es ihm egal. Dracos Verhalten hatte ihn in gewisser Weise verletzt.

„Ah, ich glaub, ich verstehe.", meinte Draco nun. „Aber verrate mir mal eins, hab ich mich in irgendeine Weise verpflichtet?"

Harry sah auf. Natürlich hatte Draco das nicht. „Ich -"

Plötzlich schien Draco richtig sauer zu sein. „Geh ich recht in der Annahme, dass ich es demnächst vorher anmelden muss, wenn ich mit dir ins Bett steigen und nicht am Morgen danach noch gemütlich mit dir frühstücken will?"

Nun war es auch Harry zuviel. Aufgebracht entgegnete er: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du hattest ja deinen Spaß, also können wir wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Die Firma dankt!"

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn du damit nicht klar kommst?", schrie Draco und es hallte durch den gesamten Gang.

„Ich komme nur nicht damit klar, wie du es nimmst.", erwiderte Harry nur ein wenig leiser.

„Ich zeig dir, wie ich es nehme.", sagte Draco auf einmal mit rauer Stimme und drückte Harry mit einer Hand an die Bürotür, bevor er sich an ihn und seine Mund auf den des anderen presste.

Überwältigt ließ Harry es zu, dass Draco ihn in den Kerkerraum schob und ihn bis zum Schreibtisch drängte. Er widersprach nicht, als Dracos Hände in seinen Umhang fuhren und sich an seiner Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen machten. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wirbelten durcheinander, sein Körper reagierte auf jede von Dracos Berührungen, wollte mehr, aber sein Herz protestierte.

In dem Moment, als Harry gerade durch den Kopf schoss, die ganze Sache zu beenden, bevor noch eine Katastrophe geschah, wich Draco plötzlich wie vom Blitz getroffen zurück.

Überrascht starrte Harry ihn an, beobachtete einen Augenblick, wie sich sein Brustkorb im heftigen Takt seines Atems hob und senkte. Dann schloss Harry seine Hose, ordnete seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Als er das kalte Metall der Türklinke unter seinen Fingern spürte, lief ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Er ging die paar Schritte zu Draco zurück und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „So kann das nicht weitergehen.", sagte er.

Draco hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und reagierte nicht.

Harry küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe und verließ dann den Raum. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, hörte er noch, wie Draco ein „Scheiße" entwich.

Nein, Gefühlswelt, dachte Harry und lief sehr langsam zurück in sein Zimmer. So hatte das keinen Sinn. Weder er noch Draco war sich über seine Gefühle so wirklich im Klaren und bevor sie keine Ordnung in in ihr eigenes Inneres gebracht hatten, brauchte sie auch gar nicht an etwas Anderes zu denken.

Seufzend schloss der ehemalige Gryffindor die Tür. Schwierige Tagen standen ihnen bevor...

. . .

Einige Tage später saß Draco in Dumbledores Büro. Der Direktor hatte ihn um ein Gespräch gebeten, da es im Unterricht mit den fünften Klassen wiederholt zu kleineren Unfällen gekommen war.

Draco konnte nicht leugnen, dass das eindeutig mit Harry und ihm zusammenhing, weil sie ständig unter Strom standen, sobald der andere im Raum war. Zudem war Draco übermüdet, weil er nachts stundenlang wach lag und sich Gedanken über seine Zukunft und vor allem auch seine Vergangenheit machte.

„Wissen Sie, Draco", meinte Albus gerade, „die Schüler sind in diesem Alter durchaus nicht einfach. Experimentierfreude steht an erster Stelle, sowohl im Unterricht als auch in der Freizeit. Doch mal ehrlich, es gab sonst die Jahre auch keine Probleme, muss denn gerade dieses Projekt scheitern?"

Draco hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Er starrte aus dem Fenster in den blauen Frühlingshimmel und wünschte sich, er könnte einen Spaziergang am See machen, die frische Luft genießen und endlich mal Ordnung in sein Leben bringen.

„Draco?"

Er schreckte auf, als sein Vorgesetzter ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Sie sind gefeuert!"

Schlagartig rutschte Draco das Herz in die Hose. „Was?", rief er mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Albus schmunzelte. „Natürlich nicht! Das war ein Test, um herauszufinden, ob Sie mir überhaupt noch zuhören."

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich -"

„Draco, ich verstehe Sie. Es gibt Zeiten im Leben, da ist nicht alles so einfach, wie es zu sein scheint. Aber bitte -"

„Bitte Professor, sprechen Sie nicht weiter." Draco hob die Hände. „Ich werde mich zusammennehmen. Und in den Sommerferien werde ich -"

Dumbledore war ans Fenster getreten und kam nun zurück. „Draco, hören Sie, ich weiß genau, was los ist."

Der blonde Mann sah den Direktor fragend an.

„Raus damit!", forderte Albus ihn auf.

Draco zögerte. Natürlich hatte er Fragen, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit irgendjemandem über seine Gefühle und Gedanken reden zu können.

„Ich - ähm..."

Dumbledore setzte sich in seinen großen Ohrensessel, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und schaute ihn aufmerksam an.

Draco beugte sich nach vorn, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und starrte auf seine Hände. „Ich habe mich gefragt, warum ich, ... also wegen der Prophezeiung - Nun ja, ich würde halt gerne wissen, warum ich - dabei sein musste, als - ähm - Harry Voldemort..."

„Das ist nicht so einfach zu beantworten.", erklärte der alte Mann vor ihm und sagte damit genau das, was Draco sich schon gedachte hatte. „Aber -" Draco wurde hellhörig. „Aber es muss etwas mit Harry selbst zutun haben. Irgend etwas in seinem Inneren, das an die Prophezeiung gebunden war, muss Sie als - sagen wir - Beistand, hm... _gewünscht_ haben." Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment überlegend. „Haben Sie jemals mit ihm darüber geredet?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?"

„Angst?!"

„Sie?"

„Was wissen Sie schon?", sagte Draco aufgebracht.

„Draco", Dumbledores Stimme war ruhig, „reden Sie mit Harry, ich denke, das wird Ihnen vielmehr weiterhelfen, als wenn Sie hier bei mir sitzen."

Er junge Mann seufzte. „Wir schreien uns nur an."

„Warum?"

„Was weiß ich?" Erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen. Zum wiederholten Male war sein Ton eine Spur zu heftig gewesen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist."

„Gehen Sie.", sagte Dumbledore, als wäre das eben nicht vorgefallen. „Und sprechen Sie sich mit Harry aus. Lassen Sie sich nicht abweisen, nicht beirren. Es ist auch Ihr Leben."

Draco lächelte dankbar und erhob sich.

Als er schon fast an der Tür war, hielt Albus ihn noch einmal auf. „Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf, manchmal dauert es zwanzig Jahre, bis man merkt, dass man jemanden liebt." Dumbledore sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an und Draco bemerkte fasziniert das Blitzen in den hellblauen Augen.

„Danke, Sir.", sagte er wie in Schulzeiten und verschwand dann aus dem Büro des Direktors.

Als er durch die Gänge in seinen Kerker zurückging, nahm er sich vor, am Nachmittag einen Spaziergang zu machen und danach mit Harry zu reden. Es war auch sein Leben!

* * *


	4. Teil 4

So, da sind wir nun hier auch **bereits am Ende** angelangt. Schade eigentlich. Und dabei ist das Pitelchen auch noch das Schönste, wenn ich das mal so beurteilen darf. ::smile::

**Herzlichen Dank** an dieser Stelle an mein **Beta Maia**, die wie immer gute Arbeit geleistet hat. ::ganz feste knuddel::

**Und die weiteren Dankes an...**

- _Tarivi_: Ja, das ist mir nun auch grad mal aufgefallen, dass wohl keiner 20 Jahre warten will, bis er wen zum Liebhaben findet. Aber wir ham ja noch uns, hm? ::knuddel::

- _Deedochan_: Thx einfach. Und hast du meine Mail bekommen?

- _Megchen_: Hey Süße. ::smile:: Wenn du beim letzten Mal schon über Minerva und Albus schmunzeln musstest, dann diesmal sicher auch. ::g:: Ich find, die beiden sind im Endeffekt das Beste an der Story.

- _Maia May_: Das Erstleserrecht hat schon was, das ist wahr... ::noch mal knuddel::

- _Vanillia_: Bin ich nicht nett, jetzt hab ich mit dem neuen Pitel fast gewartet, bis du aus dem Urlaub wieder da bist? ::zwinker::

- _moonshine_: Klasse... Das letzte Mal sind deine Ferien losgegangen, diesmal sind meine zu Ende. Ich hasse es! ::jammer::

- _Ella Mortensen_: Okay, die eine Szene hätte ich nicht genau beschrieben müssen... Aber weißt du, manche sind so wild drauf und wiederum hat es den Kern des Pitels ausgemacht, denke ich. Befürchte ich. ::smile:: Aber demnächst weniger Lemon, versprochen. Und wenn doch, kündige ich es groß an. ::zwinker::

- _Baerchen23_: Tja, das mit dem schnell... Verzeihung. ::Asche auf mein Haupt streu::

- _mrsgaladriel_: Kein dramatisches Ende? Hm... Magst wohl keine, was? ::hehe::

- _kokosnuss_: Diesmal die Letzte... Ja ja, das kommt davon. ::fg:: Und nein, ich hab keinen Gefallen an Lemons gefunden, eigentlich schreib ich nicht mal gerne welche, aber wenn du alle auf einmal bekommst, sehen drei nach einer Menge aus. ::g::

Soo, diesmal war's nicht ganz so schlimm mit den Reviews. ::wiegt den Kopf hin und her:: Aber ich will nicht undankbar sein, wer kriegt schon 10 Stück? Nicht jeder. (Nein, andere kriegen das Doppelte. ::grummel:: Aber hey, ich wirke doch undankbar... Ich bin es nicht. Bin es wirklich nicht. ::kopfschüttel::) Thanky also. ::alle drück::

Viel Spaß beim letzten Pitel...

LeakyC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zur Story:

Disclaimer steht nun in meiner Bio. ::Zunge rausstreck::

Slash, nur Lime, H/D, und noch wer Anderes (::g::) Romance – Drama – Humor

Teil 4/4

- -

- - -

* * *

- - -

- -

_Teil 4:_

Harry saß am Ufer und kickte kleine Kiesel ins Wasser. Er hatte schon in seiner Jugend gelernt, die Steine nicht zu weit zu werfen, da man sie sonst selbst an den Kopf bekam.  
Er musste immer wieder über sich selbst schmunzeln, wenn er daran dachte, wie er sich einen Abend mit der Riesenkrake hatte Streit anfangen wollen. Wütend hatte er Steine in den dunklen See gefeuert, ohne daran zu denken, dass das Tier dort schlief. Der dritte Stein kam zurück, traf ihn an der Stirn. Eine ganze Woche lang hatte er die dicke Beule gespürt. Aufgebracht schreiend hatte er sich damals mit Klamotten ins Wasser geschmissen und war wie wild drauf los geschwommen. Keiner legte sich mit ihm an! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn die Krake schien nicht im Geringsten Lust zu haben, sich von ihm ärgern zu lassen, und tauchte nicht auf.  
Klatschnass war er später aus dem See geklettert und ins Schloss geschlichen. Der ganze Vorfall hatte damals nicht zur Steigerung seiner Laune beigetragen, doch wenigstens hatte er etwas daraus gelernt.  
Nicht viel schlauer wurde er nun aus Draco. Tag und Nacht machte er sich Gedanken um seinen Kollegen, ehemaligen Mitschüler, seinen Partner im Kampf und eigentlich auch Geliebten. Aber zu einem Ergebnis kam er nicht.  
Das Problem lag wahrscheinlich schon darin, dass er sich mal wieder selbst nicht verstand. Seltsame Gedanken kreisten durch seinen Kopf, die ihm die Zukunft voraussagten. Dass darin Draco vorkam, schien zwar logisch, jedoch nicht in dieser Art und Weise.  
Allerdings erklärte es langsam Harrys Enttäuschung an dem Morgen, als er alleine aufgewacht war. Nun war er jeden Morgen ein bisschen enttäuschter. Und er war unglücklich, wenn er abends allein in seinem Büro saß, noch las, bevor er schlafen ging, und wenn er morgens erwachte, eingelullt in den Mantel des Schlafs, in dem er in Dracos Armen auf einer Decke am See gelegen und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen genossen hatte.  
Es war schon verrückt... Zwei Nächte und er empfand Liebe für den Mann, den er in seiner Jugend nur gehasst hatte, der ihn aus Launen heraus beschimpfte und anschrie? Vielleicht drehte er langsam durch. Und Draco auch. Und deswegen fanden sie nun zueinander. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, selbst wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür sehr, sehr gering war.  
Tatsache war, er begehrte den Blonden und er wollte ihn für sich. Für immer. So schien es ihm jedenfalls jetzt. Wer konnte schon wissen, was später einmal war. Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, in diesen Tagen, da wollte er einfach nicht allein sein.  
Dieser Gedanke ließ Harry stutzig werden. Nicht allein sein... Das letzte Mal hatte er in der Nacht des großen Kampfes dieses Gefühl gehabt und dann war Draco aufgetaucht...  
Für einen kurzen Moment keimte Hoffnung in Harry auf, als er sich nach allen Seiten umsah. Doch da war kein Draco, weit und breit nicht. Wahrscheinlich saß er wieder in seinem dunklen Kerker und heckte fiese Aufgaben für unschuldige Schüler aus. Er war Snape wirklich schon viel zu ähnlich...  
Dann rief Harry sich selbst zur Ordnung und starrte erneut auf das Wasser. Hier regelte sich das Schicksal nicht von allein. Wenn er Draco haben wollte, musste er darum kämpfen. Dann musste er ihm zeigen, was Liebe bedeutete und wieso gerade er bei ihm sein wollte.  
In den nächsten Tagen würde er also daran arbeiten müssen...  
  
Da saß er. Am Ufer des Sees, an dem Draco nun schon eine Ewigkeit spazieren ging und sich fragte, wie er am Günstigsten mit Harry ins Gespräch kam. Er konnte schlecht einfach auf ihn zugehen, ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass ihm alles Leid tat. Na ja, nicht alles, aber vieles.  
Und nun saß er einfach da, bemerkte ihn nicht.  
Draco überlegte, ob er einfach weitergehen sollte, um an einem anderen Tag, wenn er seine Gedanken besser beisammen hatte, zurückzukehren. Doch irgendetwas in ihm wehrte sich, hielt ihn fest.  
Was war bloß los? Es war ihm schließlich immer alles egal gewesen. Gut, das nicht, aber es war nicht von großer Bedeutung gewesen. Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte jemand anderes etwas daraus gemacht. Sei es nun ihr gemeinsamer Kampf, der für Draco so fern schien, dass er sich manchmal fragte, ob das alles wirklich jemals passiert war, oder auch die zwei Nächte, von der sich die letzte noch immer und mit jeder Sekunde tiefer in ihn einbrannte.  
Ja, Harry hatte ihn gebranntmarkt. Er war seiner. Nur wusste der Dunkelhaarige das nicht. Draco hatte es sich immerhin selber nicht eingestehen wollen. Doch was sollte man schon noch leugnen, nicht zu lieben, wenn man Tag und Nacht durch seine eigene Welt wandelte, in der Nähe der besagten Person plötzlich zu nervös war, um gereizt zu reagieren, einfach gar nichts mehr funktioniert, weil man in Gedanken sowieso andauernd woanders war?  
Nachdem er sogar bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen war und sich etwas zur Stärkung der Konzentration hatte geben lassen und nicht mal diese sonst so todsicheren Mittel geholfen hatten, war Draco irgendwann klar geworden, dass Widerstand sinnlos war. Wie hatte man mal so schön formuliert, man stellte sich also seinen Dämonen.  
Dieser Satz mochte vielleicht für manch einen in Bezug auf Dracos Lage albern klingen, aber er selbst empfand das nicht ansatzweise als etwas in der Art. Sein Unterricht litt darunter und auch sonst hatte ihm diese Liebe bisher nur Schlechtes gebracht. Bei Merlin, wie peinlich war das Gespräch mit Dumbledore gewesen? Zugegeben, er war erleichtert gewesen, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn scheinbar verstand, doch das half ihm nicht weiter, oder? Natürlich, Dumbledore konnte so einfach sagen, er sollte mit Harry reden. Reden... Das würde auf eine Sache hinauslaufen, an die Draco noch nicht mal zu denken wagte. Und was würde danach kommen? Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten: Einerseits könnte Harry sich ihm an den Hals schmeißen, andererseits aber auch auslachen.  
Draco hatte immer wieder alle Geschehnisse und Argumente gegeneinander abgewogen und auch wenn mehr dafür sprach, dass Harry ähnlich empfand, störte doch die Tatsache, dass er an diesem einen Abend, in dieser einen Nacht eindeutig Befriedigung gesucht hatte. Da hatte Draco bei ihm nicht viel von Liebe und Sensibilität gespürt, nur Verlangen, Lust und Feuer. Natürlich war er zärtlich gewesen, viel zu zärtlich, wie Draco feststellen musste, weil es ihn überall kribbelte, aber... Irgendwas sprach dagegen.  
Und nun war es Zeit, herauszufinden, was das war, oder nicht?  
Er machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und räusperte sich schwach. Ihm war plötzlich so schrecklich übel.  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann vor ihm drehte sich erschrocken um und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. "Draco?"  
"Sieht so aus...", murmelte der.  
Im Nu stand Harry und schien nicht zu wissen, ob er nun auf ihn zukommen oder lieber an seinem Platz bleiben sollte.  
"Ich - ähm - muss mit dir reden.", sagte Draco leise und blickte ihn nicht mal richtig an. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Hatte er etwa Angst? Angst vor seinen Gefühlen, vor dem Schmerz, wenn er abgewiesen wurde?  
"Reden?" Harry sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Ja, richtig - ähm - reden. Über - uns." Nun war das schon mal raus.  
Harry machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. "Wollen wir - ein paar Schritte gehen oder wollen wir uns setzen?"  
"Gehen.", entschied Draco. Dann konnte er wenigstens schneller weglaufen.  
Sie setzten sich also in Bewegung und schwiegen erst einmal.  
Doch irgendwann räusperte sich Harry. "Nun?"  
Draco stockte. Ihm fehlte ein Ansatz. Er wollte Harry so vieles sagen, ihn tausend Sachen fragen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte ...  
"Ich war - bei Dumbledore.", erzählte er zögerlich. "Das heißt, er hat mich zu sich bestellt."  
Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Ich ahne Furchtbares..."  
"Er hatte Verständnis.", sagte Draco schnell.  
"Wofür?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.  
Draco winkte ab. "Schon gut. Wir sind jedenfalls nicht gefeuert."  
"Gut zu wissen." Harry lächelte schief.  
"Ich habe ihn auch gefragt - ähm - ob er sich -", Draco machte eine unbeholfene Handbewegung, "ob er uns erklären kann, warum wir damals zusammen - also warum wir nur zusammen..."  
Harry blieb stehen und hielt Draco am Arm fest. "Himmel, was ist denn mit dir los?"  
Draco schaute hilflos von seinem Gesicht in die Landschaft.  
"Entschuldige, Draco, aber du bist total durch den Wind. Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Sieh mich nicht so an.", presste Draco hervor, spürte, wie ihm unter Harrys forschendem Blick heiß wurde.  
Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Draco?"  
"Was?", flüsterte der und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dies nun ein Moment war, an dem er als Frau hätte weinen dürfen.  
Harrys Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er zog ihn in eine Umarmung. "Tschuldige.", nuschelte er.  
"Warum?", fragte Draco und schmiegte sich schon fast unbewusst an den anderen.  
"Weil ich dich nicht mehr loslassen will.", flüsterte Harry.  
Dracos Herz machte nicht nur einen Freudensprung. "Was?", wollte er dennoch wissen, nicht sicher, dass er ihn richtig verstanden hatte.  
"Mir erscheint das erneut wie Schicksal.", erklärte Harry und seine Hände wanderte über Dracos Rücken, eine zu seinem Kopf, der auf Harrys Schulter ruhte und ließ einzelne Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten. "Damals, als wir auf dem Feld standen, da hatte ich Angst. Ich wollte nicht allein kämpfen. Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach jemandem, der mir hilft und danach auch zu mir steht, für mich da ist. Und heute... bevor du kamst, saß ich da am Ufer, schon eine ganze Weile und -"  
"Harry.", unterbrach Draco ihn da und hob den Kopf an.  
"Hm?"  
"Was ist Liebe?"  
"Was oder wie?"  
"Was."  
"Das hier."  
Draco seufzte.  
"Die Antwort gefällt dir nicht.", stellte Harry enttäuscht fest.  
Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein. Ich meine, ja. Ach Mann! Ich hatte vor, mein Leben zu ordnen, deswegen bin ich jetzt hier."  
"Dann ordne.", forderte der Dunkelhaarige ihn auf.  
"Du hast gut reden.", brummte Draco.  
"Solange ich dich bei mir habe, schon.", meinte Harry. "Aber wenn du erst mal wieder weggelaufen bist..."  
"Wer sag t, dass ich weglaufe?"  
"Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mein Leben mit dir verbringen will, wirst du weglaufen."  
Draco blieb ruhig stehen und sah Harry abwartend an.  
Der runzelte nur die Stirn. "Jetzt geh schon. Dann kann ich mir wenigstens wieder Vorwürfe machen."  
Der blonde Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist dumm, Harry Potter."  
"Danke.", entgegnete Harry trocken. " Doch vielleicht hast du recht..." Seufzend ließ er Draco los.  
"Was?" Er verstand nicht.  
Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung.  
"Wo willst du hin?", rief Draco und stürmte ihm dann nach. Das war alles einfach unglaublich! Er griff den ehemaligen Gryffindor an der Hand und stoppte ihn somit. "Was wird das?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, Rückzug in den Schwachsinn?"  
"Häh?"  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Potter, du redest Müll.", erklärte Draco nun frech grinsend. Das war seine Stunde und er würde ihre Gunst nutzen. "Kann es sein, dass du ganz schrecklich verknallt bist?"  
Harry blickte ihn nur mahnend an. "Du musst dich nicht über mich lustig machen, ich weiß ganz genau, was du denkst."  
"Aha? Denkst du etwa auch an ein Bett, an Kissen, weiche Lippen und hellgrüne Augen?"  
Harry starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann wurde er rot.  
"Hilfe, ist das bescheuert!", meinte Draco. "Glaubst du denn im Ernst, dass ich dich nun, da ich dir meine Liebe schon gestanden habe, einfach gehen lasse? Ich will belohnt werden und zwar reichlich!"  
Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers machte aus diesem letzten Satz einen noch größeren Witz, als er es ohnehin schon war. Harry blickte Draco so perplex an, dass der lachen musste. "Hey, nun komm schon. Ende gut, alles gut."  
Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann beugte er sich - scheinbar in einer Art Trance - zu Draco und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. Langsam versanken sie in einem zärtlichen, nie mehr endenden Kuss.  
"Nun musst du morgens nie mehr alleine aufwachen.", lächelte Draco, als er Harrys Haare mit seinen schmalen Finger durchkämmte und ihn richtig verliebt anlächelte.  
Harry strahlte glücklich. "Ende gut, alles gut?"  
"Und es kommt noch besser.", flüsterte Draco und küsste ihn erneut. Ein Versprechen, das er auf jeden Fall wahr machen würde - wenn er das hier alles irgendwann realisiert hatte...  
  
"Gewonnen!", jubelte Minerva im gleiche Moment am Fenster in Dumbledores Büro.  
Erschrocken blickte Salvea, die mit Albus gerade an einem Brief ans Ministerium arbeitete, auf. "Was?"  
"Da! Los, kommt her und seht euch das an!" Aufgeregt fuchtelte Minerva mit den Händen nach draußen.  
Salvea war schnell bei ihr, aber Albus ließ sich Zeit. Er ahnte ohnehin, was dort geschah.  
"Merlin!", entfuhr es Minervas Freundin.  
"Na, Salvea, ich bitte dich!" Albus schmunzelte und warf er einen schnellen Blick auf das umschlungene Paar am Seeufer. "Sehr gut. Ich gratuliere dir.", sagte er dann an Minerva gewandt.  
"Danke.", entgegnete die und setzte ein Siegerlächeln auf.  
"Wollen wir uns über deinen Wunsch unterhalten?", fragte Albus sogleich.  
Auf einmal hatte es die Kräuterkundelehrerin eilig. "Ich - ähm - hab noch was zu tun. Sowas, da hätte ich doch fast die Setzlinge vergessen!"  
Und schon war sie weg.  
"Ich krieg dich noch!", rief Minerva ihrer Kollegin hinterher.  
"Also?" Dumbledore hatte sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen lassen. "Was kann ich dir Gutes tun, nun, da ich meine _Wette_ verloren habe."  
"Was soll die Betonung?", wollte die stellvertretende Direktorin misstrauisch wissen.  
"Nun ja..." Albus lächelte verschwörerisch. "Ich habe, um ehrlich zu sein, bereits von den beiden gewusst, bevor sie selbst darauf gekommen sind."  
"Bitte?" Mit großen Augen ließ sich Minerva in einen Stuhl sinken.  
"Nun ja, es gab da noch eine Prophezeiung, die Sybille in einer stürmischen Nacht gemacht hat.", erklärte ihr Gegenüber.  
"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", fragte Minerva und ihre Stimme war seltsam schrill.  
"Durchaus nicht.", antwortete Dumbledore. "Aber wie dem auch sei, was wünscht du dir?"  
"Albus, was soll das? Warum veralberst du mich?"  
"Minerva, bitte. Das war ein Spaß und ich denke, du wirst nun auch noch belohnt, also..."  
"Du hast mich lächerlich gemacht!", brauste die Verwandlungslehrerin auf.  
Ihr Vorgesetzter blickte sie überrascht an.  
Mit verschränkten Armen trat Minerva erneut ans Fenster. "Ich erwarte in den nächsten zwei Minuten eine ausführliche Entschuldigung."  
Stille trat ein. Sie stand schmollend am Fenster, konnte nicht sehen, wie Albus hinter ihr schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Dann stand er auf, trat hinter sie.  
"Was glaubst du, wie hat er es ihm gesagt?"  
"Ruhig und einfühlsam."  
"Bei seinem Temperament?"  
"Gerade deswegen. Gegensätzlich zu 'Stille Wasser sind tief'."  
Eine Hand schlich sich auf ihren rechten Arm und zog Minerva in eine Umarmung. Eine Art von Nähe, die sie Jahre nicht gespürt hatte. "Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?"  
"Vielleicht sind wir uns ähnlich...", antwortete sie, plötzlich nervös.  
Sie schwiegen, sahen hinaus auf das Paar, das immer wieder den winzigen Abstand zwischen sich brach und sich küsste.  
"Jung müsste man noch mal sein.", seufzte Minerva und legte den Kopf schief.  
"Ach was?!" Dumbledore gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die rosige Wange. "Schmetterlinge hab ich auch heute noch im Bauch."  
"Alter Lustmolch.", grinste sie.  
"Hexe."  
"Von Natur aus."  
"Minerva?"  
"Hm?"  
"Hast du nun noch einen Wunsch?"  
Lächelnd drehte sie sich um. "Und ob."  
Albus blickte sie lächelnd an. "Ich tue alles."  
"Auch die Schule verlassen?"  
Erstaunt musterte er ihr breites Grinsen. "Inwiefern?"  
Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging zum Schreibtisch zurück, auf dem ihre Tasche stand. Schnell fand sie das Heft, das sie sich hatte zuschicken lassen.  
"Was ist das?", fragte Albus.  
"Mein Wunsch?", meinte sie lächelnd. "Eine Woche Urlaub."

**ENDE**

* * *


End file.
